Is it a dream?
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Ventus know he was sleeping, but somehow he ended up in another world that filled with music. Will the darkness come again?


A Kingdom hearts x Vocaloid crossover fanfic

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix x Disney

I don't own any character from these series.

* * *

Is it a Dream?

* * *

He looked at the sky. The wind breeze left a lonely feeling, cold yet clearing his blur memories. _"You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance."_

 _I remembered the new-born heart who saved me. His light guiding me in the darkness and let me healed myself. But, what is this place? Am I in the dream world or an imaginary world?_ Those glimmering blue-sky eyes were stargazing at the starry sky, searching lights belonged to him.

"Aqua, Terra." Ventus' lips curved a smile. They said the star is another world and the lights were people hopes. _The hopes were hanging in the sky, yet I don't know where is my hope?_

"Brooding again, Ven?" high-pitched yet soothing voice called him.

Ventus turned his head. The teal-haired girl was standing beside him. "Hi, Miku." He gave her a bright smile and scooted.

She also gave him a brighter smile, "Of course," she sat beside him, "you're brooding when I came."

He chuckled, she was right. He was brooding, recalled his memories and missed his old best friends. "What makes you come here, Miku?" he asked. Every time he saw her, she recalled someone whom dearest to him.

She sighed. "I was searching you. I had a feeling you're here with Len, and I found you were daydreaming." Those alluring teal eyes-rolled and then reflected his image.

"Ven, Miku?" Len's husky voice called them.

They were looked at Len coming toward them. Ventus's little group now had completed. Their presence always made him calm. They gave him a piece of fragments of his heart, a friend.

"You were brooding here, Miku? Since when?" Len asked as he crossed his arm.

"I wasn't!" She squealed and both of blond-haired boys were laughing. The girl pouted, but before long she gaped, remembering something. "Ah, I want to give you two something," she said as she slipped her slender finger into her pocket.

Len raised his brows. "What? A poisoned chocolate?"

Her teal-eyes rolled again. "I'll give you that later." She gave both of blonde boys a star-shaped charm.

The charm recalled Ventus memory, the moment when Aqua gave Terra and him a Wayfinder. Miku's charm was very similar with Aqua's. He smiled bitterly as he put his charm. His friends were stargazing, talking their dreams and laughed, yet Ventus still felt lonely even he was with his new best friends, or must he called them an imaginary friend.

After all, he was sleeping.

He then distracted by screams which came from townspeople. They were run to town and found the Musecestra was swallowed by darkness. Unknown being like unversed was invaded the town and took the instrument and music form. They were black, much like unversed but with glowing yellow eyes.

"Unversed!" Ventus stopped when one of unversed-likely summoned in front of him. "But, I had defeated Vanitas, and the unversed were vanished along with him!" He turned away when he heard Miku screamed. "Miku, Len, stay back and find a safe place!" But, when darkness came, is there any safe place? Ventus draw his Keyblade and slashed the Unversed-likely, it was turned into pieces of light and fading away after Ventus defeated it. "This is Heartless!"

 _I thought I could sleep soundly and wouldn't meet this kind situation again. But, I was wrong._

His heart was pounding faster, he didn't see he would draw his Keyblade again. _Why does darkness come in my dream? Does it mean something bad has happened in the Realm of Light?_

"This must be Master Xehanort doing," Ventus clenched his fist and rushed toward the Unversed. He stopped when he heard Miku and Len screamed. Both of them didn't have any power to defeat heartless. Ventus rushed to his friends, hoping the darkness wouldn't swallow them.

Even he could handle those Heartless, the darkness being kept appearing and cornered him. The darkness itself kept swallowing entire the town. The Darkside came and swallowed his friends.

"Len, Miku!" He lost them. He lost his friend again.

"How dare you attacked my friends?" He screamed, but it was useless.

Ventus tried to attack it, but another Darkside came. He summoned columns of light all around him. "Salvation!" Those columns were spinning around him and attacked Darkside. But, it was useless. The darkness had already consumed the world. His light vanished and swallowed along with him. The Musecetra swallowed along with him. All of his hope and dream destroyed.

 _So ... this is the end of my dream? Am I that weak so I couldn't save my friends? Even in this world which possibly created from my imagination? Am I ain't strong enough to protect them? Please, answer me. Aqua, Terra, am I useless?_

He woke up on his Dive to Heart, but it was cracked.

 _Aqua, Terra, Miku, Len. Please tell me if this is just another nightmare and we'll meet again once I wake up!_

There was a soothing light. _Is it his light? The one who helped me?_

"Ven," Len and Miku voices called him. He could hear Miku soothing voice, she was singing for him and giving him a hope.

"Ven." Aqua and Terra image appeared before him. They gave their hand and smiled.

"Aqua, Terra!"

 _I'll definitely find you._

 _"Would you lend me a hand?"_ Sora asked. His voice echoes through his heart.

 _I will._ Ventus smiled. _I will stay with you. So, is it time for me to sleep long again?_


End file.
